1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marketing services or products at remote locations, and more particularly to automated processing of consumer applications for services.
2. Related Art
There are a number of methods of attracting potential new customers in service industries such as credit card issuing companies, insurance companies, and other service companies where the customer must apply and be approved before receiving the service. These methods are often inefficient, and can be expensive for the company.
What is needed then is an improved system and method that overcomes shortcomings of conventional solutions.